Abe Rei
"Nu-uh, don't you try to defeat me." - Rei's catchphrase History WIP Becoming Cure Spirit WIP Appearance Rei WIP Cure Spirit As a cure, her hair becomes considerably longer, and she wears a parted ponytail to the side of her head. She has orange eyes, and slightly darker hair. Her theme colour is orange, and thus, her uniform is mostly in variations of that colour. She wears the PreMirror on her chest. Personality WIP Cure Spirit is Rei's alter ego. Her theme colour is orange, and she represent the Passion part of the Constellation Canvas. Along with her sister, she got her powers fourth, even if it was assumed for a big portion of the series that they got their powers third. Transformation Rei holds her PreMirror in front of her, and it emits an orange light which covers the whole screen, and the PreMirror has changed into the brooch form after the light disappears. Rei calls a work in progress, and the brooch floats over to her chest. WIP Attacks |-|Cure Spirit= * - * - * - |-|Cure Spirit Complete Form= WIP |-|Celeste Cure Spirit= WIP Relationships Yuko Shinrin - Even though Yuko would without a hesitation say that Rei is her friend, she does not do it unless asked. Yuko looks up to Rei a lot, because of that aura of power around the latter. Rei was very hesistant to let Yuko be the leader of the group in the beginning, but when Yuko showed skill and devotion in her Cure duties, Rei accepted Yuko as her leader, and she is beginning to warm up to Yuko as a friend after half of the series' run. In the second final episode, she saves Yuko's life, with the excuse "Hey, what are friends for?". Honoyo Ryusaki - Honoyo and Rei's relationship goes in waves; Sometimes, they are as close as can be, and it's like nothing could ever separate them. And at the same time, at times, it's like they can't even be in the same room without verbally stabbing each other. However, they are most usually in the middle, quite good friends. Kokoro Shimaki '- Despite being sisters, Kokoro and Rei get along very well, and they do almost never fight. In their alter egos, they are extremely syncronized, and are the second best pair at it. Both of the two whishes that they'd have at least one of the personality traits that their sister has. They were separated from each other a year when they were younger but their relationship never took damage because of that. Now there are few days when they don't see each other at all. 'Koshi Kabushiki '- At the beginning of the series, Koshi was very scared of Rei, as she has quite the temper, and the 'aura' of authority around her. This resulted in a very chilly relationship, where Koshi barely said anything around Rei, which bothered the older, as she knew Koshi was very loud and cheery when she wasn't along, this led to Rei acting very rudely towards Koshi, which made Koshi even more afraid of Rei, and so the cycle went on. They have started warming up to each other as the series starts to come to an end. 'Ikiko Saito '- 'Hime Amaya '- 'Odori Seikatsu '- 'Hoshi Inasuma '''- '''Ario Shimaki - Rei and Kokoro's father. WIP Momoko Abe '''- Rei and Kokoro's mother. WIP '''Miyamoto Mia - Rei and Kokoro's stephmother (Ario's new fiancee). WIP Ehymology : Abe means Section nook'. It is unknown why. : Rei means "Spirit". This is a clear reference to her Cure name. Gallery Cure Spirit.png|Cure Spirit Trivia Only counting canon series and the ones made by Sweetangel823. *Rei and Kokoro are the only non-duo cures to be awakened at the same time. *Rei was assumed to be the second cure to be awakened, as she was shown first in episode 1, after Yuko. **When it turned out to be Honoyo who awakened second, she was assumed to be the third girl to become a cure. Category:Wishing! Pretty Cure Star Category:User:Sweetangel823 Category:Wishing! Pretty Cure Star Characters Category:Pretty Cures Category:Orange Cures Category:Characters Category:Females